Jasmine Flowers
by Dragongirl95
Summary: Reviews would be nice: no good at summaries. Leif and jasmine fall in love and run into some... complications.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine and Leif were walking down the street in the village in Del. In Jasmines opinion it had been a wonderful day. 

"Jasmine" Leif said.

"Yeah" Jasmine said.

"Today was really fun." Leif said.

"Very" Jasmine said in reply.

They both laughed. Together they walked into the palace gardens and sat under the Jasmine flowers. Leif looked at jasmine. Her cheeks and nose were pink from the cold. It was only then that he realized how beautiful she was.

"Wow" he said without thinking.

"What" Jasmine asked.

"You look beautiful" he said.

Jasmines pink cheeks turned red.

"Thanks" she replied sheepishly.

Realizing what he had just said, Leif turned red to.

Jasmine noticed this and realized that he had not meant to say that out loud and decided to break the awkward silence.

"I'm tired" she stated.

"Can I walk you to your room" Leif asked.

"Yes" Jasmine replied.

Leif got up and offered her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Thanks" she said.

"Any time" he replied.

Together they walked hand in hand up towards the palace. Right as they reached the gate, it started to snow. They both grinned at each other.

Without thinking, they both leaned in and kissed each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Deltora Quest Series

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasmine tore through her bedroom door and pulled off a crash landing on her bed. Her heart felt like it was beating faster than a rabbits. **

_**He kissed me! He actually kissed me!**_

**There was a knock at her door. She went to answer it but nobody was there, Then she saw the flowers on the ground. She picked them up and smiled.**

**Jasmine flowers.**

**Leif stumbled through his bedroom door. There was a battle raging within him. **

_**She kissed me!**_

_**What if she doesn't love me?**_

_**If we married she would not be happy at having to be in the palace full-time.**_

_**Don't be stupid, she doesn't want to marry you.**_

_**BUT SHE KISSED ME!!!**_

_**Do you have to love someone to kiss them?**_

_**You should.**_

_**But you don't have to.**_

_**But Jasmine only does something if she means it.**_

_**It was going too far to give her flowers.**_

**Leif sat on his bed staring into space. There was a knock on his door.**

**He opened the door and it was Jasmine. She held up the flowers and smiled. He stood aside and she walked in.**

"**I assume that it was you who left me these?" she said.**

"**How did you guess" he replied.**

**She laughed. Neither of them really remembered what happened but somehow their arms were around each other and they were kissing each other passionately. Leifs hands went to her shirt but right they began fumbling with the buttons there was a sharp knock on the door. Jasmine rolled off him and began to frantically straighten up the bed. Leif went over and answered the door. It was his mother.**

"**Leif do not forget that you have to wake up early tomorrow morning. I would suggest you go to sleep now." she said. "You to Jasmine" she added.**

"**Yes Mother" Leif said.**

"**Of coarse, Sharn" Jasmine said.**

"**Good" said Sharn, and with that she left.**

**Leif looked sheepishly at Jasmine. Jasmine looked back at him with a the same expression on her face. "What just happened stays between the two of us?" Jasmine suggested.**

"**You read my mind" Leif replied.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Deltora quest series.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**That night Jasmine could hardly sleep at all. Thoughts of what had happened earlier were buzzing through her head. When she did sleep she dreamed of Leif.**

**She awoke early and got dressed. After she ate breakfast she went up to see if Leif was still asleep.**

**He was.**

**Grinning, she thought of all the horrible ways to wake him up. They all sounded too mean. She decided a kiss would do the job. She moved over to the side of the bed, rolled Leif onto his back very gently, and kissed him softly on the for-head. He didn't wake up. She moved downward and softly kissed his nose. He still did not wake up. She moved sideways and softly kissed his cheek. He still did not wake up.**

**Jasmine was getting a little frustrated now. She bent forwards once again and softly kissed his lips. That woke him up. Jasmine sat on the edge of his bed. Leif propped himself up. **

"**Finally" said Jasmine.**

"**What" said Leif.**

"**Your awake" Jasmine sighed.**

"**I couldn't sleep last night" Leif muttered.**

"**Why" Jasmine-who in truth hadn't slept that night either-questioned him.**

"**Because I was to busy thinking of you" Leif looked deeply into her eyes.**

**Jasmine leaned forwards and kissed him again. "Well You gotta wake up now, your highness, or Sharn will throw a fit." She said matter of factly.**

**Leif moaned.**

**Jasmine went to get up but Leif pulled her back and rolled on top of her. He kissed her all over her face. When he had moved down to her neck she gently kissed the top of his head and said "your gonna be late."**

"**See if I care" he breathed in her ear, making her giggle.**

**He moved back down and started kissing her again.**

**Leif you have to" she muttered a little reluctantly.**

**Leif-hearing the reluctance-said "You don't want to anymore than I."**

"**I know I don't" she said "but you have to."**

**Muttering, he rolled off her and began to dress. When he was done they walked down the hall together,**

**Nothing could tear them apart**


	4. Chapter 4

"**LEIF!" Sharn yelled up the stairs.**

"**I'M COMING" Leif yelled at her.**

"**I told you" Jasmine muttered.**

**Leif playfully pushed her. She laughed (quietly so Sharn wouldn't hear).**

"**Finally" Sharn muttered as they came down the stairs.**

"**It wasn't my fault" Jasmine said "I tried to wake him."**

"**Of coarse it wasn't your fault" Sharn said "a roaring dragon couldn't wake him."**

**Jasmine, Barda, Marilyn, Lindal, and Ranesh laughed. Doom smirked. Leif glared at his mother, and she glared right back. Together the eight of them walked into the conference room where Gla-Thon, Fa-Glinn, and Zeean were arguing quietly and Gers watched in amusement.**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Leif and Jasmine emerged from the conference room about 3 hours later and staggered out into the gardens.**

"**Why do those godforsaken meetings have to last so long" Leif asked.**

"**Mmmm" Jasmine murmered in agreement.**

**Together they collapsed under the oak tree. Leif leaned back against it and Jasmine nuzzled into him.**

"**Jasmine" Leif murmered.**

"**Mmmmm" Jasmine replied.**

"**Thanks" he said.**

"**For what?" Jasmine asked.**

"**Everything" Leif replied.**

**Jasmine looked up and smiled at him. "No, Thank-**_**you**_**."**

**Leif lowered his head and kissed her. She melted into it.**

**Suddenly he drew back.**

"**What is it?" she asked.**

"**Do you love me Jasmine?" he asked hesitantly.**

**Jasmine, who had been taken by surprise, paused. Leifs heart skipped a beat.**

"**I-I-I'm s-s-sorry I-I-"**

**He couldn't say the next part because Jasmine had kissed him softly.**

"**Yes" she whispered.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leif was officially taken aback. "You do???" he asked her.**

**Jasmine nodded and went to kiss him again but he grabbed her arms and looked her strait in the eye "You're sure?"**

**She nodded again.**

**Leif-so beside himself with joy-laughed.**

"**Why are you laughing?" she asked.**

"**Are you kidding!" Leif half shouted "You just said you loved me!"**

**At the frown she gave him he knew he had made a mistake.**

**He quickly reworded his previous sentence. "I have been waiting ages to hear that!!"**

"**Leif!" she half snapped, which drug him back into reality. "I'm sorry" he mumbled quickly. "I am just excited."**

"**I understand" she murmered.**

"**You do?"**

"**Yes."**

"**How?"**

"**When we first kissed I almost laughed too." she muttered embarrassed.**

"**But you didn't and I did, just shows us who the mature one is." Leif whispered, ashamed.**

**Jasmine lifted a hand and very gently touched his face and made him turn his head so he was looking strait at her. **

**Suddenly he could resist no longer, he leapt up, pulling her with him. A look of purest shock appeared over her face. He bent down and rested his head against hers and then he said "I love you, Jasmine, and I always will."**

"**Oh for god sakes, Leif, just shut-up and kiss me" she hissed.**

"**As you wish" he muttered before lowering his head and kissing her full on the lips.**

"**If we weren't outside" Leif muttered.**

"**That can change" she murmered.**

**Leif almost jumped for joy. Jasmine tore apart from him and tore off for the palace, Leif at her heels.**

**Right as they were reaching the doors Jasmine froze and Leif fell over dragging her down as she attempted to break the fall.**

"**Leif!"**

"**Sorry" he muttered. She grinned.**

"**I never said I didn't like it."**

**Leif's stomach did about 30 summersaults as she spoke those words. He grinned and got off her.**

**He offered his hand and she took it.**

**Together they walked in.**

"**I've been wondering where you had been off to."**

_**AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**_

**They both screamed mentally.**

**Sharn walked over to meet them.**

"**Hello Sharn" Jasmine said.**

"**Hello Jasmine, Leif" Sharn said. "Leif, I was wondering if you would like the meetings to finish quicker than usual, from now on. Even Zeean was barely awake."**

"**YES" Leif and Jasmine exclaimed as one.**

"**Very well. Oh, and Leif. Do you think we could have a word?" Sharn asked.**

**Leif nodded reluctantly. He glanced at Jasmine, who merely looked at him. When Sharn had turned her back, Leif mouthed to Jasmine "See you in a bit." He winked.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasmine walked in her room, overjoyed. She and Leif had told each other they loved each other! Her mind was a whirlwind of thought.**

_**He loves me!**_

_**I told him I love him!**_

_**We almost did IT!!!!**_

_**I am sooooo happy!**_

_**He said he'll always love me!!!**_

_**OHMIGOD!!!**_

**Jasmine collapsed onto her bed, she was so happy she did not here the door open and close.**

**Leif walked down the corridor, planning to see Jasmine and talk. He knocked softly on her door but there was no answer, so he opened the door.**

**He saw Jasmine lying on her bed with her eyes closed. He crept in and closed the door. He moved over to the side of the bed and touched her arm gently. Her eyes flew open.**

**Jasmine saw Leif standing above her and smiled at him.**

**She moved over a bit so he could lie down with her.**

**He climbed in and hugged her tightly. She sighed and melted in to his embrace.**

**She noticed he was tense as he held her.**

"**Leif, what is wrong?" she asked.**

"**Nothing" he sighed.**

"**Don't you lie to me Leif." She said.**

**He grinned. "I love you so much Jasmine."**

**Jasmine was taken aback. Had he just changed the subject? Oh well, she didn't want to fight either. **

"**I love you to Leif. But what is the matter?" she asked sweetly.**

"**Nothing" Leif said.**

**He began to kiss her. **

**That made her happy, as he knew it would. **

**Little did she know but Leif was going to ask her something very important tonight.**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Later that night Leif walked outside where he knew he would find Jasmine. She was sitting under the most perfect oak tree ever imaginable.**

"**Hello Jasmine."**

"**Leif" she grinned.**

**Leif pulled her up and kissed her.**

"**Leif why couldn't you just sit down to do that?" she asked.**

**Leif shrugged. He sat down and she sat down and leaned into him.**

**Leif put his arm around her ad kissed her for-head.**

"**Jasmine" he murmered.**

"**Yes" she said.**

"**Marry me" he asked.**

**Jasmines eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat and he moved in front of her and took out the ring. He offered it to her.**

"**Yes" Jasmines voice was pinched.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**One week later.**_

**Leif walked up to the palace for yet another meeting. He hated that the meetings always happened in the mornings. He wondered who would be arguing when he walked in today.**

**As he entered the kitchen he saw that Jasmine was the only person in the room.**

**That was fine with him.**

**As he sat down Jasmine smirked.**

"**What?" he asked.**

"**Not used to waking up so early?" she grinned.**

"**No I'm not" he replied truthfully, curling his fingers around hers.**

**She laughed.**

**Sharn walked in and, seeing Leif was there, put on a mock astounded face.**

"**I can't believe it." She exclaimed, looking from Leif to Jasmine. "He's here! I had a feeling I was going to have to send someone down to wake him!"**

**Jasmine and Sharn laughed. Leif glared at them, which only made them laugh harder.**

**Leif put on a mock hurt face and crossed his arms. "Well!"**

**Jasmine was laughing harder now.**

**Doom walked in and sat down across from Leif and Jasmine.**

"**Leif! It is a miracle!" he exclaimed.**

**Jasmine tried to stop laughing-she failed miserably.**

"**Jasmine if you keep laughing you'll crack a rib, calm down!" Doom said.**

"**S-s-sorry" was all Jasmine could gasp. She managed a calm face.**

**Lindal walked in. "Wow! Leif you're awake!" she exclaimed.**

**Jasmine fought hard to keep from laughing.**

**Marilyn and Ranesh walked in and both really did look astounded-both were very talented actors. "Leif!" they cried as one.**

"**Honestly!" Leif said.**

"**Barda is on his way I saw him talking to Dunn." Marilyn said.**

**They all nodded.**

**Barda entered and glanced at Leif and smirked.**

"**Shall we get it over with" Jasmine asked.**

"**Might as well" Doom said.**

**They walked into the conference room where Zeean and Fa-Glinn were arguing and Gers and Gla-Thon were glaring at each other.**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Three hours later everyone staggered out of the conference room. Leif and Jasmine walked down to the forge and sat together on the couch.**

"**They said they would make those stupid meetings shorter." Jasmine mumbled, snuggling into Leif.**

**Leif put his arms around her and kissed her head. "I know, but to be fair that meeting would have lasted twice as long normally."**

"**It was still really long." She mumbled into his chest.**

"**I know." Leif said.**

**She looked up and opened her mouth to say something bu before she could Leif kissed her.**

"**I love you."**


	8. Chapter 8

Jasmine was sitting on her bed looking at the box

**Jasmine was sitting on her bed looking at the box. **

**The box had come about an hour ago.**

**She plucked up the courage and opened the box.**

**Inside was a note.**

**Jasmine **

**I know you wanted to pick out your own wedding dress**

**but I saw this dress and it reminded me of you. (You are **

**more pretty than the dress.) I Love You.**

**Leif**

**Jasmine sighed; she opened the box and gasped. Inside was a shining silk forest green dress with gold embroidery. **

**She pulled it out of the box and found that it was very loose from the waist down.**

**There were different shades of green fading into others.**

**Barely visible was a tree trailing up the front in thin gold threads.**

**More noticeable was the gold bird shaped pin.**

**This was a halter dress.**

**She looked down and saw a thin gold chain with emeralds attached by silver strings.**

**There was also a silver wristband with a dragon breathing emerald fire.**

**And to top it all off was a emerald ring with two dragons wrapped around each other holding an emerald between them.**

**Jasmine gaped at the whole package.**

**Leif was sweet.**

**He was loving.**

**He was handsome.**

**And he was so so so much more.**

**But she never knew he had taste**

**She sighed again. **

**He was perfect.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jasmine slipped into her dress

**Jasmine slipped into her dress.**

**She hooked the clasp of her necklace behind her neck.**

**She slid her hand through her silver wristband.**

**She placed her emerald ring on her ring finger.**

**She put her flat shoes on.**

**She threaded lily flowers through her hair.**

**She went outside to meet Leif.**

_**Oh my god! **_**She thought.**

**She could see Leif, Barda, and Marilyn in the distance.**

**She began to walk towards them.**

**She concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.**

**She was half-way there.**

**Someone started to scream.**

**Others soon joined in.**

**Jasmine frowned and looked over to see what was upsetting these people soo.**

**Terror flowed openly through her.**

**A woman in pink was starting to tremble.**

**However, this was no ordinary tremble.**

**This woman was an ol. **

**That tremble was the tremor!**

**The ol rose above the heads of the crowds of people and glided towards her.**

**She heard Leif, Barda, Doom, and all her friends shout.**

**She only just managed to dodge the ols attack.**

**She saw the palace guards all try to fight the ol and end up dropping their swords in agony.**

**She was now pressed up against the wall of the palace, and the ol was coming her way.**

**The ols fingers closed around her throat.**

**Everything went cold.**

**The ols grip was like ice.**

**She couldn't breathe. **

**Everything was a blur.**

**Then she heard a whistling sound. **

**An arrow pierced the ols heart and it let go of her quite quickly.**

**Air filled her lungs.**

**She put a hand to her aching throat.**

**She looked for the person who had shot the arrow and saw Gla-Thon standing tall.**

**She felt a hand on her shoulder.**

**She looked up.**

**Leif felt a thrill of terror as he saw the ol attack Jasmine.**

**He felt a thrill of relief as Gla-Thon shot an arrow and killed the ol.**

**He moved over to Jasmine and put his hand on her shoulder.**

**Her head jerked up and she looked afraid.**

**Her face softened a bit as she saw it was him bet only a little.**

**Tears started to flow before she could stop them.**

**Leif fell to his knees and put his arms around her.**

**He kissed her for-head.**

"**It's okay Jasmine," he cooed.**

"**I'm hear now."**


	10. Chapter 10

After the first horrid try at getting through a wedding alive (and nearly dying because of it) Leif and Jasmine managed to get married

**After the first horrid try at getting through a wedding alive (and nearly dying because of it), Leif and Jasmine managed to get married.**

"**Oh Leif" Jasmine sighed as she and Leif repaired the window that had been broken last night in a terrible storm.**

"**Yes Jasmine?" Leif asked.**

"**Why do things always go wrong for us?" Jasmine asked.**

"**What? The window? Oh Jasmine, that's nothing!" Leif said.**

"**No, not the window, just…well…everything else." Jasmine explained.**

**Leif laughed and captured Jasmines lips in his.**

"**I don't know" he said.**

**Jasmine sighed and picked up a piece of glass so they wouldn't step on it.**

"**But I do know that some things do go right for us. I am sure you do to. Right?" Leif said.**

"**Yes of coarse I do." Jasmine said.**

"**Good." Leif said before pushing her onto her back, crawling over her, and kissing her passionately. **

**Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Leif moaned in pleasure. They rolled so that Jasmine was on top of him and bumped into the bookshelf, knocking it over.**

**Jasmine laughed and stood up. Leif followed suit and together they picked up the bookshelf and began placing books on it.**

"**Told you." Jasmine said.**

"**What?" Leif asked, perplexed.**

"**Things always go wrong for us." Jasmine grinned as Leif wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.**

"**Let's pick this up later." Leif said, picking Jasmine up and carrying her to the bedroom and closing the door.**

**  
Two days later Leif was in the Library reading a book he had gotten into. Marilynn was a couple shelves away organizing books with Josef by her side. Suddenly, a stranger walked in and moved over to the other side of the shelf that Marilynn was working with.**

"**Mama, I wanna go outside" Josef whined.**

"**When daddy comes maybe he'll take you." Marilynn said patiently.**

"**Okay mama" Josef sighed. Marilynn laughed but suddenly stopped. Leif looked up briefly then went back to his reading.**

"**Is something wrong mama?" Josef asked.**

"**Oh, no dear." Marilynn said.**

**Just as the door opened and Jasmine and Ranesh walked in the shelf Marilynn was working with groaned loudly.**

**Leif looked up from his book and Ranesh and Jasmine froze.**

"**Was that the shelf?" Leif asked.**

"**Yes it was." Marilynn said.**

"**Is it tired mama?" Josef asked.**

"**Probably is. Hasn't been replaced in years." Ranesh said.**

**Leif-taking the hint-said "I'll look into it."**

"**Thanks…" Marilynn started but then she screamed as the shelf fell on top of her and Josef. The stranger made to sprint out of the room but only got halfway out before jasmine tackled him. Leif and Ranesh ran to the shelf, picked it up off the two, and moved to see if they were okay.**

"**What is wrong with you?" Jasmine yelled at the stranger.**

**Barda, Doom, Sharn, Lindal, and a couple of guards sprinted into the room. Two of the guards took the stranger from Jasmine. Marilynn sat up, grabbed Josef, and made sure he was okay before standing up and leaning on Ranesh. The guards took the stranger away.**

"**Are you okay Marilynn?" Ranesh asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**And you Josef?"**

"**Uh-huh."**


	11. Chapter 11

"**What do you mean, he escaped?" Leif yelled.**

"**When the guards took him down to the dungeons to lock him up he escaped their grasp and ran." Barda said.**

"**And they didn't catch him?" Jasmine asked her voice shrill.**

**Barda sighed "no."**

"**Why?" demanded Ranesh.**

"**He was fast." Barda said.**

**Jasmine looked at him incredulously. **

"**Really fast" Barda emphasized.**

"**Where are the idiots who let him go?" Doom asked.**

"**The infirmary." Barda snapped.**

**They were all speechless. **

**Jasmine was first to recover. "What?" she asked.**

"**You don't think they let go of him without a fight?" it was Barda's turn to be incredulous. **

**They did not know what to say.**

"**They haven't woken up yet. I've already got someone sitting with them for if they wake up." Barda said.**

"**Okay." Leif said.**

**The door opened and Zeean, Lindal, Gers, Gla-Thon, Fa-Glin, Steven, Manus, and Marylyn's father walked in.**

**Leif looked at them questioningly.**

"**Where is Marilyn." Richard-her father- asked.**

"**Upstairs" Ranesh said.**

**Richard snorted, "That narrows it down."**

"_**In our room.**_**" Ranesh snapped, putting emphasis on the word "our".**

"**Lead the way." Richard growled.**

**Ranesh stood up and stalked out of the room. Richard followed.**

"**That went well." Zeean sighed.**

**They all stared at her.**

"**He's got himself convinced that all this is Ranesh's fault." Manus said.**

"**How the hell did he think that one up?" Doom asked.**

"**If someone pushes a bookshelf full of books over on Jasmine, Doom, who will you blame?" Gla-Thon asked.**

"**Hmmm… I see what you mean." Doom said.**

**Leif raised an eyebrow at him.**

"**Hmm… maybe instead of sitting here arguing we should do something." Jasmine said in a mock thoughtful voice.**

"**What can we do Jasmine?" Leif asked. "Until the guards wake up we don't even know what he looks like."**

"**Don't we?" Jasmine was puzzling them all.**

"**What the hell are you talking about, Jasmine?" Leif said.**

**Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I saw him. I stopped him from getting away. I tackled him for god's sake." Jasmine said. **

**They all stared at her.**

"**I know what he looks like." Jasmine said in the same voice she used when she talked to Josef.**

"**You do?" Barda asked.**

"**Uh- huh."**


	12. Chapter 12

In the end, they decided to split up and search Del for the stranger. Jasmine had told them they were looking for a man about 6'4" with stormy grey eyes, black hair that was just long enough to get in his eyes, a crooked nose, strong hands, and a scar running down his neck and onto his chest. Thanks to Jasmines brilliant memory, they were sure to find him.

They had decided on searching in groups of two with one group staying at the palace. The groups were: Leif and Barda, Ranesh and Gla-Thon, Manus and Marilynn, Zeean and Fa-Glin, Gers and Lindal, Doom and Steven, and Jasmine and Sharn. The first group to stay at the palace was Manus and Marilynn.

After they all split up, the palace was pretty quiet. So quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Quiet until the door crashed open. Quiet until a man about 6'4" with stormy grey eyes, black hair just long enough to get in his eyes, a crooked nose, strong hands, and a scar running down his neck and onto his chest came charging in. Quiet until Manus and Marilynn were knocked unconscious. Then all was quiet again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her head hurt, a lot. It was really bright. They were really high up.

Marilynn realized that they were in the tower. Marilynn realized that the man who Jasmine had described was standing there watching them.

"Good morning, dear." he said.

" W-w-what?" she said.

"What a beautiful day. Its a shame I can't spend it with my girl." He said to himself.

"Who?" She asked.

"Q.J." he said.

Q.J. Is what the people call Jasmine. She hates being called a Queen.

"Why did you try to kill me?" she asked.

" to send a message. I wanted to show her that I can do anything anywhere" he smiled to himself.

"You really think a lot of yourself." Manus spat.

"She should love me. She really should. I've been watching her. Following her. I know what she likes. Loves. Hates. Even what she thinks. I am her." He said.

_Holy crap, he's raving mad._

"Are you going to kill us?" Manus asked.

"No, but I want you to tell her what I said. If you don't I'll know, and I'll find you. And I will kill you." he said, then he left.


	13. Chapter 13

When Jasmine and Sharn got to the Palace, they found Marilynn and Manus tied up in the tower.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked.

"He came back." Manus growled.

"Why?" Sharn asked.

"To send you a message." Marilynn snarled.

"Me?" 

"Yes _you._"

"Just me, not Leif to?"

"Well, I don't think he declared undying love to _Leif_, did he Manus?" Marilynn was really, really angry.

"He declared undying love for her?" asked Sharn.

"Well, do you want to know what he said?" Marilynn asked as Jasmine helped her up.

"Yes, that might help a little." Sharn asked.

"He said he's been following you. He said he knows what you love. Like. Hate. Even what you think. He said the only reason he tried to kill me was to prove to you that he could do anything, anywhere. He said that you should love him. He called you his girl. He said he _is _you." they all shuddered.

"Well that's completely and utterly terrifying." Sharn said.

"Only a little." Jasmine added.

Right at that moment, they heard a scream.

"Josef!" they all yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef had been playing in his room when the stranger walked in. 

"Hello." the man said.

"Who are you?" Josef asked.

"I am Q.J.'s friend." the man said.

"No, I meant your _name _sir." Josef said innocently.

"You can call me Luke." he said.

"Okay then, Luke, why are you here?"

Luke laughed. The boy didn't make small talk. " I just wanted to play, but seeing as you don't want to play with me Ill just get to the point. I want you to tell Jasmine that I won't wait for her decision much longer. I love her. I want her. I will get her." he said. And on that note, he grabbed Josef and hung him from his feet in the doorway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marilynn screamed when she saw her baby hanging from the doorway. Her and Jasmine got him down and she made sure he was okay.

"He told me to tell you that he wont wait for your decision forever. He said he loves you. He said he wants you. He said he will get you." Josef said.

"Well, now that's completely and utterly terrifying." Jasmine said.


	14. Chapter 14

Luke was pacing. He missed her, a lot. Ever since he'd caught a glimpse of her in the forest 7 years ago he'd been head over heels in love with her. But 7 years is a long time. Anybody else would have moved on. Not him. He was willing to fight for his love. He was willing to kill for her.

That was why he was going to kill the king. It was the only way.

………………………………................................................................................................ The conference room in the palace was loud and the environment was angry.

"this man is to much of a risk to be left alone!" Gers screamed.

"that is something we all agreed on before this meeting even started, you idiot!" Doom snapped. His daughter was possibly in grave danger and this fool was declaring her stalker to be dangerous… who would have guessed?

"I can assign a guard to be jasmines personal guardian 24 hours a day, 7 days a week" Barda offered.

"I can take care of myself!" jasmine was not pleased with this news.

Leif sat with his head in his hands. What was he supposed to do? His wife was in trouble and he didn't know how to help her.

"all we can do is keep looking until we find him." said Zeean.

"until then I think Marilyn and Josef should come and stay in Tora with me. The only one who seems to be capable of taking care of them." Richard said.

"and what is that supposed to mean?" ranesh snarled.

"that you cant seem to take care of my daughter and grandson."

"oh really?"

"yes really. And anyways. In Tora they will be safe even if I'm not there."

"what makes you think I cant keep them safe. Those two things were unstoppable. You know that! I love them!" ranesh was almost in tears.

"BOTH OF YOU! STOP IT!" Marilyn screamed "this is not about me. So stop acting like it is. Father, I am staying here. Don't try to convince me to leave."

"been spending time with jasmine, have you?" Richard sneered "you will listen to me. Go pack your things."

Marilyn looked to Zeean for help.

"Richard," she began "I honestly think Marilyn and Josef will be safe here."

"fine."

"can we please get back on subject" sharn begged.

"we know what he looks like" lindal said "so why don't we have someone who can draw make flyers and post them all over the city?"

"that's a good idea." Gla-Thon said.

"indeed." Fa-Glin said.

"okay that's settled then. What else can we do?" Leif asked.

"We should search all the abandoned buildings and forest areas in the city. If he wants me then he wouldn't leave the area. I know we've already looked but that doesn't mean we cant look again. We'll start tomorrow at dawn. Tonight we should all stay at the palace to be safer. Barda can you have a guard posted outside of everybodys door all night?" Jasmine said.

"of course." Barda said.

"then lets get started." Manus exclaimed "I can make the flyers"

"meeting…over?" Leif asked.

"Yes… meeting over." Jasmine laughed.

As everybody filed out of the conference room Jasmine took Leifs hand and lead him out into the gardens. Together they collapsed under a tree.

"Leif…" Jasmine trailed off.

"What is it?" Leif asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

"We have to find this man soon."

"I know that. He's a threat to you." Leif said, confused.

"Not only to me anymore."Jasmine murmured.

"I know. To others too." Leif said.

"Someone very important." Jasmine was almost whispering now.

"Oh really? Don't tell me you're secretly in love with Marilyn… because if you are, I'm obligated to be upset." Leif joked.

"Not Marilyn."

"Josef?"

"No."

"Then who?" Leif was extremely confused.

"Our child Leif. I'm pregnant."


	15. Chapter 15

"P-p-p-preg-preg-" Leif stammered.

"Yes, Leif. Pregnant." Jasmine said. She sounded calm, stable, okay. That was NOT what she felt. Inside she was shaking, stammering, and scared. She took a deep breath and took Leif's hand.

"H-h-how?" Jasmine was amazed at how cute Leif made stuttering sound.

"Well… do I really need to explain how?" Jasmine asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Y-you know what I-I m-mean." Leif tried to snap. Jasmine laughed. She brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it. He sighed and then all of a sudden realization of what Jasmine was telling him struck him like lightening. Jasmine laughed as she saw the change in his face and his joy gave her courage. He moved over her and began kissing her. She smiled and kissed him back. They stayed like that for a long time. When they finally moved it was dark out.

"Hmmm" Leif murmured, "It would seem to be dark outside."

"Why, I would have never guessed this Leif! How did you ever come to be such a genius?" Jasmine joked.

"Years of practice, my dear, years of practice" Leif laughed. He grabbed her hand and they began walking back to the palace. What Leif said next shocked Jasmine but then she smiled widely.

"Anna." He said. "Or Endon or Jared."

"Wha-?" Jasmine began.

"Our child. Those are my names. What do you think?" He looked down at her, a twinkle in his eye.

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Anna."

"Yes. Or Endon or Jared." he said.

"No." She sounded sure "Anna."

"And if our child is a boy? Will his name be Anna? That would be kind of unfortunate." Leif said.

"No." Jasmine said, determined to make him see this her way.

"No…what?"

"Anna."

"You do not like the name?"

"I do."

"Then why do you keep saying no?" he was trying his best not to get frustrated.

"Because our child is going to be a little girl." Jasmine said matter-of-factly.

"And how do you know?"

"I just do."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"And if you are wrong?" He was smiling now.

"I am not."

"How do you know?"

"Because… I just do." She did too.

"Okay…" Leif was trying really hard not to laugh.

"You do not believe me?"

"Oh I do! I just wonder how you know." he said quickly, not wanting to upset her.

"Women's intuition." She said.

"Ah." Somehow, and he didn't know how, she had just won the argument and had him thinking that he was going to have a daughter.

They got to the palace and were walking through the hallways to get to the room that used to be Leif's. They were about to turn the corner when Jasmine stopped and grabbed Leif's arm.

"What is it?" he asked, alert.

"Someone is walking towards us."

Leif had almost forgotten about Jasmines keen senses. But he remembered that Jasmine was never wrong. His hand moved to where the hilt of his sword would have been… if he had his sword with him.

Jasmine was frozen in place. She jumped when she heard the voice.

"Do you remember me, Jasmine?"

************************************************************************ "Do you remember me?" Luke said again. Sneering as a look of fear came across the kings face.

"No I do not. Nor do I wish to." Jasmine snapped. Luke thought about how beautiful she looked right now. He drew his sword.

"Allow me to remind you. Either of you scream, the king dies. Seven years ago, my family left Broom. We traveled by the forests of silence. I, ignoring my mothers warning, wandered into the forests to explore. I saw you and called out to you. You looked like you were going to kill me. Haha! I was fifteen and very cocky. You were maybe thirteen and all alone. I thought this was a fight I was sure to win. How wrong I was. Little did I know you were the bird whisperer. Haha! I drew my dagger and you did the same. I was about to attack you when I heard an unholy screeching sound and felt something sharp hit me on the head. And all of a sudden I was being attacked by a rabid raven. I took off running and that bird followed me all the way out of the forest. Later that night I sat away from my family, thinking about you. That was when I realized it."

"Realized what?" Jasmine asked, thinking of how possibly to escape.

"That I love you, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to have you. And King Leif, do you know what that means?" Luke jeered.

"I can only guess." Leif said, wanting to kill him.

"That you are going to have to leave the picture."

Leif sighed, "Does this mean you are going to kill me? If so, please try your hardest to think of something original, I will enjoy seeing what you can come up with."

Luke lost his cool. He screamed unintelligibly and dove at Leif, who had been expecting it. Suddenly, the two of them were rolling around on the ground trying to kill each other.

"Jasmine!" Leif gasped, "Run!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Jasmine! Run!" Leif gasped as he fought Luke. "Get Anna away!" His words made Luke stop short.

"Anna?" he snorted. "Jazzy, your husband is losing his mind, seeing people that aren't here."

Jasmines thoughts buzzed in her head.

_What the hell! _

_I have to stop him!_

_What about the baby?_

_What about Leif?_

_Oh… what the hell do I do?_

Then, she thought of something.

"So you love me… do you?" she asked.

"Did I not just say that? I love you and your husband is crazy…and not meant for you." Luke said, annoyed.

"If you love me shouldn't you want me to be happy?" Jasmine said.

"I do want you to be happy, and you will be happy with me." Luke said, thinking he might finally be getting somewhere.

"But I'm happy now, Luke. I love Leif." Jasmine said, trying to get all of Luke's attention on her. Leif was crawling towards Luke's forgotten sword.

"I'm sure you do. But you will learn to love me more." Luke said. Jasmine had to try really hard not to attack him.

Footsteps could be heard running down hallways close to them as if coming towards them. Luke stood up, whirled around, and landed a kick to Leif's stomach. "Until we meet again my love which will not be to long from now." he moved to retrieve his sword and Jasmine had an idea.

_If I can keep him here long enough for someone else to come and help me then maybe we could catch him and this would be over._

"Don't go."

"What?" Luke was amazed to here these words come from her. And so soon! He had thought this would take some time.

"Don't go." she said again.

"I have to, my dear. But I will return for you, and we will finally be together." he said.

"Please!" Jasmine gasped, throwing herself forward and locking her arms around his neck.

_He is NOT going to get away._

"Jasmine!" Leif managed to cough from the ground. What was she doing? She was not only putting herself in danger but also Anna. Or Endon, or Jared.

"Oh shut up Leif." Jasmine snapped, pretending to be annoyed. "I never loved you… how could I? You are nothing like Luke."

Her words filled Luke with a happiness unlike anything he had ever felt.

The footsteps sounded closer. Luke pushed Jasmine away from him with inhuman strength and took off running.


	17. Chapter 17

Jasmine fell to her knees at Leif's side. "Are you alright?"

"Other than being beaten to a pulp, watching that bastard get away, and having the one person I love more than anything else in the universe tell me she didn't love me, I'm perfectly fine! I think after I can stand up I'll just go for a little stroll in the gardens." Leif said sarcastically.

Jasmine was not amused. "Well what was I supposed to do Leif? I am sure you would not have been happy if I'd jumped in and fought with you."

"No, I am sorry. I am just upset that he got away and even though-"

"Are you two alright?" an anxious voice called out. They were both surprised to see Zerry turn the corner.

"Zerry! When did you get here?" Jasmine asked. Zerry had been visiting Steven's mother, who had taken a liking to him, for the last few weeks.

"Just now and I heard someone screaming insanely and figured I'd better see what was happening." Zerry said shaking his head. He had never met someone as prone to danger as Leif… or Barda, or Jasmine.

"We are fine, Zerry, thank you." Leif muttered, embarrassed to have a bruised and bloody face.

"Oh! Here!" Zerry exclaimed, handing Jasmine a rag seeing Leif's face.

Jasmine tenderly held the rag to Leif's face. "Ow." Leif winced.

"Let's alert the guards about Luke and wake everybody up. They wont be happy but it needs to be done." Jasmine said to Zerry.

"I can do that. Where do you want them to meet you?" Zerry asked.

"The meeting room." Jasmine sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh wow!"

"BASTARD!"

"He has to be stopped!"

"Oh HEAR WE GO!"

"ohhhhhhhh!"

"Damn!"

"Who won"

Were some of the many reactions they received as people dragged themselves into the meeting room and saw Leifs face. He couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across his face when his mother screamed that Luke was a bastard.

"That is IT! Nobody rests until the guy is found!" Sharn was all but foaming at the mouth.

"This is the way she looked right as she was throwing Prandine out of the tower." Doom murmured slyly. Sharn glared at him.

"Well what more can we be doing? We already have plans to try to stop him." Jasmine cried.

"We wait. We wait and when he comes back we attack." Barda said.

"That will not work." Leif muttered.

"Why not?" Everybody but Jasmine-who was dropping her head into her hands- asked.

"He always finds us when we are alone. And anyways, I am not going to sit around when Jasmine and Anna are in danger!" Leif snapped.

"Anna?" Sharn asked, eyes going wide.

Jasmines head snapped up, eyes going wide and obviously saying DO NOT TELL THEM!

Leif ignored her, allowing himself another small smile as he said "Anna. Jasmine is pregnant."

"Well. That settles it then. You will not be alone at all until Luke is caught." Doom snapped.

Leif felt Jasmines hand connect with the back of his head.


	18. Chapter 18

"What the HELL were you thinking?" Jasmine snapped. She was absolutely furious with Leif for telling them that she was pregnant and that Luke only came when they were alone.

"What? You didn't want to tell them that not only the king and queen but the heir to Deltora were in danger of being killed? You did not want them to know what they were dealing with?" Leif yelled back.

Jasmine froze, still trembling with fury. "Leif." She was practically growling, it was terrifying "Do you honestly think I would want to do anything that would harm Anna? Are you that much of an idiot?"

"Jasmine! You're angry with me for telling them that you were pregnant! You're angry with me for telling them that Luke always finds us when we are alone! You're angry with me-"

"I am NOT," Jasmine screamed, "angry with you." A single tear escaped, running down her cheek before she could stop it.

Leif got up from his spot on the loveseat in his old bedchamber at the palace and moved to where Jasmine was standing. He put his right hand on her waist and wiped the tear away with the left. "Then who are you angry with, Jasmine?" he said as softly and kindly as he could.

Jasmine leaned into him and let him wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly. "I am angry with the situation! I am angry that that bastard hurt you and I couldn't do anything to help you and I am angry that we now have no privacy!" Jasmine was now crying though she was trying her hardest not to.

Leif now felt terrible for yelling at her. The situation must be harder for her than anybody else. He moved her so that he could look in her eyes, from which tears were currently pouring. "Please don't cry, honey." He said, "I am sorry for snapping at you, I am frustrated with the situation to. We will catch Luke though. And then we will be able to go on with our lives like we might actually be able to be a somewhat normal royal family. And we have… enough privacy to survive." He said that last part with a twinkling smile.

Jasmine slid her hands up Leif's chest and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I love you. And enough privacy for what, exactly?" Jasmine asked with a grin.

"I love you too, and there are some things a woman should find out for herself." Leif said with a smile as he pulled her towards the bed.

######################################################################## "I have a question!" Leif suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh dear Lord, Leif," Jasmine muttered, annoyed with the whole situation, especially the palace guards currently watching their every move.

"It's a good question!" Leif exclaimed.

"Alright, what is it?" Jasmine asked, frustrated with him for not just letting this be over.

"How will we catch Luke if he won't come to us?" Leif asked.

"What do you mean?" Doom asked from his spot at the table.

"He only comes to us when we are alone! If we are never alone then he will never come!" Leif was very proud of himself for coming up with this, and the gleam of hope in Jasmines eyes made his heart swell with joy.

"And if he never comes then we will never catch him" Jasmine added quickly "and if we never catch him then we will never be alone!"

"And if we are never alone then Jasmine is bound to get a bit cranky." Leif said with a grin, dodging the punch Jasmine gave him.

Everybody laughed.

"But if you are alone and he comes back then you will have no help" said a four month pregnant Lindal.

"And we've seen how well you seem to handle that" Doom muttered slyly.

"We'll be ready for him now!" Leif exclaimed.

"I think we should let them be alone" Barda said, refraining to mention the look on his poor guards face after he was relieved of his duty the past night.

"It is worth a shot." Doom muttered reluctantly.

"Then it's settled!" Leif exclaimed before anybody else could disagree-especially his mother, "There will not be a palace guard five feet away from me and Jasmine at all times!" His heart leapt at the look of gratitude on Jasmines face.

"Okay… so is the meeting… over?" Jasmine asked hopefully.

"I think so," Doom said.

"Then why are we all still here? Didn't we have a plan? Are we still going with that?" Leif asked.

"Yes, lets get started!" Sharn exclaimed.

They all went their separate ways then, and Leif and Jasmine were left to be alone, wandering around the palace and outside.

"Thank you, Leif" Jasmine said, smiling.

"For what, Jasmine?" Leif asked.

"You know what" Jasmine snapped, leaning her head on Leif's shoulder, still smiling.

"Privacy?" Leif asked, "I simply did not want to have to deal with you being cranky," Leif joked.

Jasmine laughed "I love you Leif."

"I love you too, Jasmine."

Jasmine smiled and held Leif's hand. The two walked like that for about an hour and a half.

Then Jasmine froze, her hand flying to her stomach as she doubled over in pain, screaming.

"Jasmine!" Leif cried, bending over to try and help her in any way possible.

"Tell the truth now, Jazzy." Luke warned, stepping out from his hiding place in the trees. "Are you pregnant?"


	19. Chapter 19

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS!**

"Answer me! Are you pregnant?" Luke yelled.

"PLEASE!" Jasmine screamed, "STOP!"

"TELL ME!" Luke screamed.

Leif felt helpless. He couldn't help Jasmine and a little voice in his head said attacking Luke would mean death for not just him, but Jasmine and Anna to. Jasmines screams ripped through him and broke his heart one hundred times. He held on to her and tried to think of a way to get them out of this. He didn't care what happened to him. All he wanted was for Jasmine and Anna to be safe. If only he could think of a way to make that happen.

_First thing first._ He thought. _Make Luke stop hurting Jasmine._

"Luke!" He cried.

Luke didn't seem to hear him. He was intent on Jasmine. There was an insane glint in his eye.

"Luke!" Leif yelled louder, "Luke, she is pregnant!"

Jasmines screams stopped and she stopped writhing in pain. Now she was whimpering and shuddering.

"So this is what you were talking about, when you said Anna." Luke murmured a far away look in his eye.

"Yes. This is what I was talking about." Leif did his best to keep his voice from shaking.

"Leif…" Jasmine moaned.

"I am here Jasmine. Lie still." Leif whispered to her. He stood up. "You do not want to hurt her Luke. You love her. She loves you. She needs help now Luke. If we do not help her, I fear she will die." He was trying to sound calm and reassuring, but it wasn't working very well.

"She will not die." Luke spat.

"How do you know? Can you see the future?" Leif asked, trying not to sound to frustrated.

"No. But I do not need to. I can feel it in my heart." Luke said.

Leif repeated him, "In your heart?"

"Yes, fool, in my heart."

Leif lost his cool. "YOU HAVE NO HEART! IF YOU HAD A HEART YOU WOULD _NOT _HAVE JUST TORTURED JASMINE IF YOU CLAIM TO LOVE HER!" He lunged at Luke.

Luke had not been expecting that. He thought that if the king thought he was compassionate enough to feel things in his heart then he would understand that Luke needed Jasmine, to keep him alive. She was his air. He needed her. He easily fell when Leif tackled him and at first didn't fight back.

The two of them found themselves, yet again, rolling around on the ground trying to kill each other. Leif would punch and kick. Luke would scratch and bite. Both were yelling unintelligibly.

Then they heard an astonished voice cry "Luke!"

Jasmine couldn't bare the pain much longer. She writhed and screamed as the pain shot through her entire body. She heard herself begging Luke to stop. He didn't. She didn't feel Leif's arms around her. She didn't hear Leif trying to calm her. But three words rang clearly through her head.

"She is pregnant!"

_No!_ She thought. _He can't know that!_

But it was too late. He knew. He knew and he was going to kill them all.

The pain slowly subsided. She fought losing consciousness with all her might, but it was a losing battle. She heard Leif screaming at Luke... something about a heart. She heard Leif attack Luke. She opened her eyes and saw Leif rolling on the ground with Luke fighting for all he was worth. Which apparently, was a lot. The last thing she heard was the strong, deep, and incredulous voice exclaiming "Luke?"

And then she blacked out.


	20. Chapter 20

Lindal sighed as she walked through the gardens of the palace with Gers, who was incredibly annoying. She hated to walk around in the quiet but refused to carry on a conversation with Gers. The reason she hated walking around in the quiet was because it always gave her time to think and whenever she had that she always thought of her brother.

Seven years ago her family had left Broom. Her mother, her father, and her younger siblings Matthew of 12, Carin of 18, Brendan of 10, and Luke of fifteen. They had decided to travel west because they wanted to visit her uncle, Mather, and his wife, Kwailen. She had opted out of their travels because of her current love interest, Collin. Their travels had taken them along the edge of the forests of silence where Luke had wandered off for the day and returned a different person with a bloody head. After fixing his head and eating dinner they had all gone to sleep. In the morning, Luke was gone. He had just left. Her family returned immediately to Broom to get help to find him, but though searchers went far and wide, nobody found him.

Quiet gave Lindal time to think of all the horrible things that could have happened to him. He could have been taken by grey guards, he could have wandered off to the Oz Mine hills and captured by Granous, he could have wandered into the forests of silence where the dangers are uncountable, he could have become victim of thieves or murders, he could have gotten lost, he could have starved to death, he could have been killed by a creature for its dinner, and many other things that made Lindal shudder just thinking about.

Lindal was snapped out of her reverie when Gers suddenly jerked up his hand for silence (which was unnecessary) and growled and took off running.

"GERS!" Lindal yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"Shhhhhhh! You idiot! I hear screaming!" Gers snapped.

Lindal listened for a second, heard the screaming, and took off running with Gers. They stopped running when they were close to the screaming and crept through the trees in the gardens. When they reached the clearing they saw Jasmine on the ground, unconscious, Leif pushing himself into a standing position, and someone else who made Lindals jaw drop to the ground. She was incredulous.

"Luke?"

She heard the word fall from her mouth but had no recollection of saying it. Here was her brother who she hadn't seen in seven, almost eight, years. Alive and well. And at this very moment, her favorite brother, the one her mother always loved a little bit more than all of her other children, he was attempting to kill the king and queen of Deltora.

"Lindal?" she heard him gasp. "Oooof!" He grunted as Leif tackled him.

Before anything else happened, Gers was there, grabbing Luke by the scruff of his neck and throwing him against a tree and chaining his hands behind his back.

Leif crawled over to Jasmine and laid his head on her stomach and passed out.

Lindal was in shock. She had found her baby brother.


	21. Chapter 21

Luke was in too much shock to move. He didn't fight back when Leif tackled him. He didn't resist when the psychotic barbarian chained his hands behind his back. He didn't struggle when he was dragged into the dungeons. He just saw Lindal! His big sister! But why wasn't she helping him? Why wasn't she pulling the king off him? Why wasn't she telling the barbarian to let him go? Why wasn't she looking at him? He knew the answer. He just didn't want to let himself know. She wasn't on his side. Not this time.

Gers snarled when he noticed that Lindal was rooted to the spot. _We finally find him and she wont even move?_

When she said his name with recognition it was unnerving to say the least. When he said her name back it was even more of a shock.

He couldn't think about this now. He snarled again and flung the bastard against a tree.

Leif struggled into a standing position. He couldn't fight Luke. He wasn't strong enough. But he'd be damned if he'd let him kill Jasmine. He looked at the spot where Luke had just been and saw a tree. His head was spinning. He glanced around and saw a thousand Lukes and a thousand Jasmines. He felt something warm dripping down his face. Blood. He must have hit his head. He had to protect Jasmine! He stumbled and lost his footing. Then he heard a voice cry "Luke?"

He forced himself up again.

He heard Luke cry "Lindal?"

Then Leif flung himself at Luke and brought the both of them to the ground. Luke didn't struggle.

Suddenly Luke was gone.

Leif didn't care. He dragged himself over to jasmine and laid his head on her stomach right over Anna and passed out.

Jasmine heard a lot of commotion but could make sense of none of it. She could make out two words though. Two words that thoroughly confused her more so than ever before.

"Luke?"

"Lindal?"

Then more commotion. Then there was something warm, wet, heavy, and oddly comforting on her stomach.

Jasmine then blacked out and heard no more.


End file.
